Don't Forget the Latte
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yugi has a huge lovers dilemma. He's always looking for love, but in all of the wrong places. Not to mention he's 26 and has never had his first kiss before. What will happen when two gorgeous men come up to him and wake him up from his romantic slump with a caffeinated jolt? Mobiumshipping. Three-shot. YugixYamixAtem AU PheonixDiamond Inspired.


This is for Unattainable Dream's prompt challenge! It took me a while to think for something for this one but I did it and its awesome (sorta)!

Its VERY late! I mean it, waiting for Romeo to die in a terrible third grade play has nothing on this.^^;

This was also inspire by, PheonixDiamond's FanFic Rich and Supple;which I highly recommend to all of my M rate readers.

I Don't own Yugioh! I also do not own any brand names or products that may be included in the story. So no sue me! :o

Also do not flame me for wanting to create a Fan-Fic inspired by one of my favorite authors...even if it is an awful story and I can't write worth didly. TT-TT

* * *

Summary: Yugi has a huge lovers dilemma. He's always looking for love, but in all of the wrong places. Not to mention he's 26 and has never had his first kiss before. What will happen when two gorgeous men come up to him and wake him up from his romantic slump with a caffinated jolt? Mobiumshipping. Three-shot. YugixYamixAtem AU

Rate: M (Language, and Future Lemon.)

Pairing: Mobiumshipping

Prompt:"Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memory to come back to you."—Spirited Away **[Sent by Emris**** Nightray]**

**Enjoy, remember to Review please!**

* * *

A windy October day was starting off as it usually did for a small bar in Malta, Montana. At 10:00 a.m. the bar was _absolutely_ packed.

It wasn't because no one in the town had a life. More like, people around here delt with so many damn problems that there was no other place to go. Most people didn't have any family to talk to, or ask for advice. So this was the closest they got to solving their problems. The bar was filled with friends and the occasional stranger looking for some comfort. So it wasn't a surprise that their was one Malta citizen, with tri-colored hair, that sure could use it right now.

The college graduate took stride into the large glass of the bar doors, pushing both doors open, and creating an almost suspiciously dramatic entrance. The bar's occupants and bar tender all stopped whatever they'd been doing to look in his direction, all of them taking time to check the twenty-six year old out. Not giving a damn who saw.

His violet colored top left none to the imagination, showing off his midriff and some of the abs he'd managed over the years. Leather pants that hugged him in all the right places giving everyone a glance at a few hairs that went from his belly button to the "oh so teasing" rim of his chastity. And no one could dare to miss the black leather jacket that flared out at the back as if moving with the wind. He didn't even need to put it on his shoulder for it to be a cape, his body and the way his hips moved made it work all on its own. Superman had nothing on him.

Yugi stood there for a moment scoping the crowd that he now held, gawking, staring, and drooling over his image and gave them all a sly grin. Delicate hand raising to his face as he discarded the black sunglasses that covered his eyes-acting as his censor bar- and revealed his identity to the people before him. When the dark shades were casted aside, amethyst eyes snapped open mischievously and gave everyone in the room a once over.

"I'm back~" Yugi drew out long so that everyone in the bar could hear him. His voice had a slight deepness to it but was also light and sweet, making him sound almost seductive; even though he clearly wasn't trying.

Gawking and staring turned into grins and sly laughter. "Yugi!" They all purred out at the same time, either greeting him with friendly waves or knowing looks. Everyone in the bar knew who he was, and the regulars knew him by name. If they didn't know any better, someone would think he owned the place or something. "Hey guys," Yugi chuckled finally beginning to make his way to the bar. "It's good to be home, if I'd known you were waiting for me I would have brought souvenirs." He said with a sly grin. Sarcasm flowing off his tongue as if it were his second language.

It got the desired effect as the people paying attention either laughed or made sly comments back. The usual.

Sitting in a stool in front of the bar, a drink was placed in front of him, welcoming him silently. As a proper thank you he chugged half of it and sat it back down. Yugi shivered in approval, even if it was nonalcoholic it still gave him a rush. He wasn't a drinker at heart and everyone knew that, but no one made fun of him for it, the bartender got as close to alcohol as he could get and gave him that as a substitute. Best part about it? No hallucinations, all memories kept, no splitting headache in the morning, and it still gives a good kick. He could get lost in a drink like this.

"I see your boots have been licked for kicks, what happened this time?" A soft british voice came parading into his _private_ moment with his drink. No joke. His finger tips were practically groping the glass of the small mug. Showing the drink just how much he absolutely adored every thick, sensual, _arousing_ sample of it's contents.

Yugi rolled his eyes in the direction of the voice and cocked his eyebrow. "The same thing that always happens. I kicked his ass to the curb like yesterday's newspaper." Yugi spit out in disgust.

Yugi had recently, three weeks ago, left the bar with some guy who had caught his eye. His name was-ugh he couldn't even think about his name, it made him want to toss the drink he'd just been indulging in from his stomach and to the floor. Embarrassing himself _and_ the drink he was sampling. Not at all fair to the drink, it wasn't called "Apple of My Eye" for nothing.

Anyhow, this mystery man had promised Yugi many things. Love, adoration, jewelry. Hell he even offered him his own Night Rider 2016 Motorcycle! And those bad ass bikes weren't even in the making stage yet. But all the same, he left with the man, wanting proof, but he'd ended up staying with the "man" for a full two and a half weeks. He had proven to be cold-hearted and more than egotistical, and he proved it when Yugi's wishes weren't kept in mind.

Yugi had a rule that he'd only kiss someone who he really loved, someone who he felt comfortable with and always wanted by his side, but that man was not in that category. Especially with _how_ he tried to get a kiss from Yugi. Sure some people had kissed him before, but he'd never _ever_ kissed someone back before; and that had to be a record somewhere for a twenty-six year old like him.

The relationship slowly fell apart after the first couple of weeks, not to mention that every time they saw each other they were either arguing or complaining, but that wasn't what made Yugi leave. It was when the bastard actually had the half-witted nerve to try and kiss Yugi while he was sleeping. Thinking that if he was sleeping, he'd be two half asleep to know if he should kiss the fucker back or not. Well did Yugi give him a surprise or what?

The albino in front of him folded his arms on the count, making a comfortable cushion, and then kneeled down to rest his chin on the bare skin. "What did this one do?" Ryou asked lazily as if it was something he asked every day, like a simple "How are you?" or a more complex "What are you doing for Valentines day?". There was more than one answer for this but it was a regular thing.

"He tried to kiss me while I was asleep."

"Oh...well I feel bad for him. You don't let anyone kiss you, not even month-long boyfriends; and anytime they do, or try, to kiss you, you dump them. I wonder how he lasted this long." Ryou replied with a playful smirk on his lips. He knew Yugi's rules by heart and respected them, but he also liked to make fun of the relationships that came from this.

Yugi gave his long time friend a mock-glare and playfully slapped his bangs out of his face. "He didn't deserve a kiss from me. I like a little more character to my men than just having good looks and a wad of cash hanging out of their back pocket. I'd skip over both, beauty and money, if he had a goal in life and treated me with respect and not like some piece of meat." Yugi justified tiredly.

Yugi was sick of the same thing all the time. He'd dated so much that he'd found a pattern for every person that he'd been with; and it was all the same! They ask him out smoothly, dated him for a little to get him used to the relationship, they'd show their true colors once something out of the ordinary happened, try to kiss him without his permission, or push him into it, then he'd finally say that he'd have enough and throw them out like a worn out pair of Nike sneakers.

But, with the way this pattern went, it didn't look like it would ever change. This conclusion always lead Yugi to ask himself questions, which he wasn't a huge fan of. Would he ever meet someone like what he'd described? Did such a person exist? How long would he have to wait to have his _real_ first kiss? The aggravatingly hard questions clung to his brain and didn't seem like they would budge. Yugi was at the very edge of giving up already.

Ryou looked to his friend with an apologetic smile and patted his shoulder. "Sorry Yugi, but I think all men are just the way you described."

Yugi's eyebrow rose with intrigued amusement and he gave Ryou a sly grin. "So, you're saying..._we_ are just like them?" He asked slowly so that his friend would notice his flaw and correct it, but to his surprise, the Albino gave him a smirk and leaned away. "Oh I'm sorry, but with the way we were talking I thought we were in the feminen category. My mistake Mizz Mutou." Ryou snickered out before bursting into a hearty fit of laughter. The sound carrying to the back windows on the far side of the bar, and probably beyond that to the neighbor's dog who bashed his head into the gate just barking and begging for Ryou to shut up.

Instead of the sound getting softer it grew louder, with two fits of laughter now entwining in the air around them. No one in the bar turned to look at them and no one told them to be quiet, everyone knew better by now and just accepted it. This happened often enough for them to know that Ryou and Yugi were just having a good laugh about something they'd been conversing about while sitting at the bar, it wasn't something they needed to get involved in.

This was why Yugi and Ryou were friends, he could make him laugh whenever he saw him. No exceptions. Ryou was just that type of person, always throwing jokes around and sporting a smile, smirk, or grin with his British accent hooking into his voice and reeling you in. But, to every good their is a bad. Ryou wasn't ever one to control his temper when you messed with his friends. You lay your hands on anyone he's close to, and you're done. He's an honest and true friend, no one could get better than him. Not even if you paid "The Rock" to be your best friend for the day, Ryou would still be ten times better.

When their laughter began to die down and the noises of the bar began to dominate their conversation again, Yugi sighed and looked down at his drink. "But, even though I can't find Mr. Right I know I want to keep looking for him. You know?" Yugi concluded gloomily.

Ryou's face fell into a hopeless frown and he patted Yugi's head, feeling the soft spikey hair under his hand and rubbing at it lightly. "Well Yugi, I believe you are making the right decision. You want true love, something that is very rare and hard to find. But, you have to let it come to you, this is a treasure that must find you." Ryou, wise words floated to Yugi's ears like a soothing song. He was absolutely right, but that didn't mean Yugi wouldn't still look for love on an occasion.

The bell to the front door of the bar jingled to life and died in the background, some conversations became quiet and whispery, but most stopped completely. The two adults at the bar didn't seem to notice as they kept with their discussion. "I understand, I'm just so tired of waiting." Yugi sighed sadly, tiny spots of percperation forming on his neglected drink. Sure he was always confident, walking around like he ha installed theme music, but deep down he was really lonely, and it showed to the people who bothered to pay attention.

"Well," Ryou began awkwardly, fidgeting uncomfortably in place. "I could always give you your first kiss, better to get it from a friend than some guy that'll treat you like a toy." Ryou said wisely. Yugi blinked for a second opening and closing his mouth so that he could make sure his ears had popped. Had he heard correctly? Was Ryou offering such a thing to his best friend? Sure it made sense the way he said it but, was he serious?

Ryou could see the hesitation in Yugi's eyes and he smirked. "C'mon Yugi, I know you dream about me at night when you have your hand in those sleek looking Princess Tutu boxers of yours." Ryou teased playfully. "I'm just so perfect aren't I?"

It took Yugi a moment to realize the slap stick joke, but not seeing it to be funny, he pouted. He didn't like being played tricks on, and Ryou was always the one to do it anyway. When they were younger Ryou would always trick Yugi by telling him he was adopted, and he'd fallen for it every time until he was fourteen. Ryou could really be a jerk sometimes. But, Yugi loved him anyone, they were closer then brothers in everyway. "Haha very funny, but you did have a pretty good idea. I'd rather have a friend give me my first kiss than some coin flipping jerk that'll just leave me later." Yugi shrugged and picked up his drink again, sipping at it listlessly and trying push the dull pain of loneliness aside.

Using Ryou's silence as an opportunity, Yugi scanned the bar for any new comers. New comers were rare, and not very often seen, but sometime Yugi would get lucky and spot someone he'd never met before. Usually all there was two see was the regulars. Most of them being grungy looking men that rank from ages of twenty to forty, and some of them being short skirt wearing, face _made_-up looking, melons too big for their "tiny" D cup having, show stopping bitches. Yugi hated them, even if they did look good in the light of distaste and disgust. Yugi could almost laugh; there were their double D bras now.

Every harlot and skank around here could get whatever they wanted, just because, they had breasts that could make a man's eyes pop out of his skull, long hair that came down to their colossal hips, and a furnace that would keep the "Happy Gilmore" in their man's pants warm, toasty, and satisfied. They don't have to wait for a damn thing, and he could see they relished in that fact alone.

When would it be his turn? When would he be able to get all the attention that he craved? The adoration he could share with that special someone? Why couldn't he have what all these gargantuan women had within his grasp? Yugi shook his head at the last one, he knew that one already. He wasn't a chick, he didn't have a pair of breasts that could come flying out of his tube top at any minute, and he sure as hell was _not_ a whore.

He sighed heavily and slumped in his seat. Maybe he should give up. He could never compete with tramps like these, he had too much self respect to blend in with that kind of crowd anyhow. Yugi's thoughts began to devour him, tuning his best friend out and filling him with doubt. Yup, time to throw in the towel.

"Excuse me," A hesitantly deep voice came from behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts and making him turn his head back in surprise. " You are Yugi Motou correct?" The man behind him asks shyly. Unfortunately, the man didn't get an immediate response. Yugi small set jaw and dropped into a ravine and his violet eyes had widened; making his pupils look like the period at the end of a sentence. That very sentence was: 'He is the most _luscious_, _mouthwatering_, _delectable_ person I've ever seen.' Sure maybe that could have been an exclamation mark, but with the way this man looked, he didn't need it.

At a height of about five foot seven -an inch taller than Yugi- this tall glass of water had on a nice creamy long-sleeved shirt and a flattering silver bullet colored open vest that draped along his sides; creating a façade that made him look very lean and thin. But Yugi was no where near blind. He could see the muscles underneath rippling with his every inhale and exhale. His whole chest could have been a see of warm milk as far as Yugi could see. And, sweet baby Jesus on pound cake, that tan only made him even more irresistible. He looked like the world's, best hand crafted cappuccino; his browning to just the right shade, glistening and making him look like pure gold. Yugi's eyes traveled up to the man's face and amethyst eyes widened at the piercingly soft maroon gaze making sleek movements around Yugi's body. He was just as fascinated at Yugi as the spikey haired teen was with him.

Yugi's eyes were about to wander south when suddenly the front door rang again and the man standing in front of him turned his head to look. Feeling as if woken from a spell, Yugi slowly pulled himself back around to face the bar. A sly grin awaited him.

"What was that all about?" Ryou asked, dancing around what he already knew.

Yugi's pale finger circled around his glass counterclockwise for several moments. What could he say? He didn't really have such an answer for Ryou's question. But...it had felt like...he _knew_ who that was. Everything about him was familiar yet different. His hair; crimson tipped and spiked to a sensible style. His eyes; dark and mysterious, yet filled with a childlike innocence that could never be shaken. If he hadn't met him before, he sure wanted to know him now.

"I don't know...but I want to find out." Yugi said, making that decision in a flash.

"How are you going to do that?

Yugi thought for a moment, almost conflicted with the choice to answer or not. What could he really do anyway? He began to feel his posture sulk with hopelessness. Would he ever figure out what was so familiar about that _amazing_ man?

Ryou was about to comment on Yugi's sudden change of mood, but his attention was stolen by the two figures standing behind Yugi. Ryou looked down at Yugi to see if he noticed, but the amethyst eyes of his best friend were turned down to his half-drunken glass of 'poison'; as Ryou called it.

The two men both looked similar to each other in more ways then one; Ryou wouldn't be surprised if they were related, or even twins. Except one was a more light and sandy color than the other and his eyes were a more piercing red; maybe crimson is you dared to stare long enough. He had a more confident are about him and he looked ready for anything. His attire was the same as his companion's, but instead of having hints of white and silver, it was all black and mysterious.

Both men put their fingers to their lips at the same time and gave Ryou a pleading **and **_demanding_ look. The tanned one pleading with him to be quiet and the more menacing of the two demanding that he shut his trap before he does it for him.

Ryou didn't fear these looks at all, but he did give them the benefit of the doubt. Instead of doing what they wanted, he one upped them and gave them a little treat.

"Hey, Yugi, What do you think about the guy that walked in? You know the _stranger_?" Ryou asked smoothly, not giving out any hints to his plans.

The two men cocked their eyebrows but said nothing; curious as to where this might lead.

Face flushed slightly and a small smile peeking out from his sulking mood, Yugi looked up at Ryou. " Well...He's cute...but I'm more interested in the fact that he's so familiar to me. It's like I know him from somewhere, ya know? I really wanna get to know him or at least know his name. Maybe even ask him for his number" Yugi shrugged.

Ryou looked up from Yugi to see the Tanned man blushing and the crimson eyed man snickering silently.

Ryou had a plan. "Ok...what if he had a really hot twin?"

Yugi's mouth was slightly gapping and he looked stumped. "I..." He paused blinking a bit. What could he say? _The truth_. "...I'd be in his bed faster than you can say 'Yugi what's wrong with your legs?'. Sure I'd get to know him first and see if he's a real quality person, but after that, I'd be just as bad as one of these hookers that you let do body shots if they pay extra. Except cupid would actually hit his target when he shot me in the ass." Yugi chuckled playfully, thinking of it as a joke.

Little did he know the man Ryou had just described was standing behind him looking as if he was considering such a thing. It sure wouldn't be unpleasant; even if he realized now that Yugi had no recollection of who he was. He was tired of being unknown now though, he wanted to see Yugi, just like he had many years ago.

The tanned male next to him gave him a look of concern; obviously worried about the other man. Who smiled at him reassuringly and gave him a chaste kiss.

Ryou's eyes almost bulged from his skull but he still didn't say anything. Where they related at all!?

Looking up at his friend, Yugi shot him a "what's wrong" look. Ryou shook it off and gave Yugi a soft smile; confusing Yugi beyond belief.

Before either of them had noticed, both men had leaned down on either side of Yugi, they're faces leveled with his, and they gave Yugi's cheeks two _big_ kisses.

Yugi's face became red with the embarrassment and shyness he'd been keeping away from the surface of his cool posture and his eyes became wide and fishbowl like.

"Hi, Yugi." A baritone and tenor song flowed through his ears and squashed his brain to mush. Coffee like smells began to fill his nose and settle in his brain cells. Mocha locked down his muscles, Caramel Macchiato dulled his senses, and an Espresso was taking his common sense _far_ away.

"Uh...hi..." Yugi fumbled, barley knowing which way was up and which way was down anymore. What had happened to him? Who where these mysteriously sexy men?

Graciously he was about to get the answer to one of these questions, now. "I am Atemu Chai." The tanned male, now known as Atemu, said to him with a small smile.

"And I," Yugi turned his head swiftly to the other male immediately getting caught in the beam of his stare. He smirked. ", am Yami Eiskaffee. " He finished with a slick amount of air bursting into Yugi's face and making him shiver.

"It's nice to see you again Yugi." Atemu and Yami said in unison, smiling at Yugi like there was some inside joke occurring between the two.

Yugi blinked.

_Again?_

* * *

Cliff hanger! ^o^

**Attention! I do need some critiques for my stories! I want to be able to improve my writing style, but I can't do it alone!**

Tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Punctuation?

Figurative language techniques?

Spelling?

You guys gotta tell me this stuff, because that's the stuff I look for and edit to make it better XD

I'm still working on my other projects, I just wanted to get this out. SOA's last chapter will be out next, do not hate me I'm very busy so I'm sorry x.x

Remember to vote in the poll on my profile if you have the time to spare.

Remember to review because I give out Caramels! ^-^


End file.
